theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Chelsea Newman
Chelsea Newman '''(née '''Lawson; formerly McAvoy) is a fictional character on the CBS soap opera The Young and the Restless, originated by Melissa Claire Egan (previously of All My Children as Annie Novak Lavery Chandler) on November 11, 2011. She was introduced as a mystery woman involved in Billy Abbott's arrest in Myanmar. Introduction In order to clear his name, Billy Abbott had to find Chelsea Lawson, a mystery woman residing in Myanmar. He enlisted in the help of Cane Ashby to travel to Myanmar in search of Chelsea because Billy was not allowed to leave Genoa City. When Cane arrived in Myanmar, he asked a female bartender if she had seen Chelsea. She denied that she had ever seen her, though moments after her shift ended, Billy sent Cane a picture of Chelsea. Cane realized that the bartender he was talking to was in fact Chelsea, and she had vanished. Billy's wife, Victoria Newman, and his mother, Jill Fenmore Abbott, decided to travel to Myanmar in search of Billy. Little did they know, Billy had been in Genoa City for almost two months, and Victoria's father, Victor Newman, forced him to hide from his family in order to keep him away from Victoria. Victoria and Jill searched for Billy, though they remained unsuccessful, until a man claimed he knew where Billy was. However, the man was a criminal, and they almost got hurt until Cane saved them. Chelsea is presumed to appear in coming weeks, as Billy's ventures in Myanmar are slowly revealed. Backstory Chelsea was raised by her mother Anita Lawson, who happened to be a con artist. She had no idea who her father was because her mother wouldn't tell her due to Anita having not seen him in a long time. At 16, Chelsea dropped out of high school and traveled with her mother, developing her own skills as a con artist. Chelsea and her mother then went their separate ways. Chelsea was working at a bar in Myanmar when she met Billy Abbott. Storyline Chelsea arrived in Genoa City on New Year's Eve 2011 looking for Billy, whom she had known as "Liam". When Billy realized who she was, Chelsea accused him of raping her and getting her pregnant. However, Chelsea later admitted that he didn't rape her, and that the rape accusation was something she used as a con against tourists. However, a paternity test proved one part of Chelsea's claim: she was pregnant with Billy's child. Billy and Victoria offered to let Chelsea move in with them, which she accepted. Issues with her mother and beyond When Anita gets wind of where Chelsea is, she goes to Genoa City and is shocked to discover that her daughter is pregnant. Anita ends up becoming a problem for Chelsea, who doesn't want anything to do with her mother because of her con-artist ways. Billy and Victoria get word from Paul Williams that Victor was the reason for Anita and Chelsea being in town, that he was still trying to break them up. Billy and Victoria stand united. Chelsea, realizing that her life was no life for a baby, decides to let Billy and Victoria raise the baby. They are happy that she has made the decision. However, Anita gets upset with her daughter over her decision because there would be no money involved. Chelsea is furious with her mother over what she perceives as a lack of support. Their relationship is strained ever further. Relationship and marriage to Adam In the middle of all the craziness going on around her, Chelsea finds a friend in Victoria's brother Adam Newman, who is dealing with his own issues. Because of his past, Adam tells her that he isn't interested in being her friend and tells her that she is better off not being anywhere near him. Chelsea, however, doesn't care about Adam's past or anything else. She accepts Adam regardless of what he did in the past, which he appreciates greatly because he is too used to people judging him. As their friendship deepens, Billy and Victoria are unnerved by it. Victoria especially warns Chelsea to stay away from Adam because of all the horrible things he has done, but Chelsea, knowing that Adam is the only person who has been kind to her since she's been in Genoa City, ignores Victoria's warnings and continues hanging out with him. On April 9, 2012, after an argument with Victoria and Abby, Chelsea runs off. Adam ends up finding her nearly drowning in a frozen lake. Because she is in labor, Adam gets her to a cabin and helps her deliver her son John. Adam proves to be a source of support for Chelsea and is there for her during various events such as finding out that Jeffrey Bardwell is her birth father to her decision to terminate her parental rights to John, allowing Victoria to adopt him. Adam is also there for Chelsea when she turns down a $10 million offer to leave town by Victor and also turning down Billy and Victoria when they offer to help her. When she gets a job at Jimmy's as a bartender and waitress, he makes it a point to hang out with her there. Adam even helps Chelsea study for her GED, which she passes. Their friendship turns to love, and Adam proposes to Chelsea on June 25, 2012, which she happily accepts. They are married at his childhood home in Kansas on July 20, 2012. The couple was expecting their first child together until they were involved in a car accident caused by an irresponsible Summer Newman. Problems with Sharon Dealing with the grief over losing their unborn child, Chelsea is shocked when she finds out that Adam is helping Sharon, who is in trouble for burning down the ranch house in a drunken stupor. Chelsea, who has had problems with Sharon before, is further angered when she discovers that Sharon is hiding out in the guest house. She confronts Adam about it, but he tries to reassure her that he's doing the right thing, and that he loves her, not Sharon. However, as time goes on, Chelsea becomes scared that she will lose Adam to Sharon, knowing that they do still care about each other. She is even horrified when she catches them kissing. Chelsea then goes to Victor and tells them that Sharon caused the fire at the ranch. He uses the information to his advantage and has Adam make a deal with him to help get Newman Enterprises back from Jack Abbott, who is dealing with his own problems. Adam, realizing what an idiot he is for helping Sharon, realizes that he truly does love Chelsea and vows to save his marriage, which he does. Break up with Adam In December 2012, Chelsea first broke up with Adam. But on New Year's Eve, Adam prepared a romantic dinner and promised to Chelsea that they will leave the town as Chelsea wanted. In that night, Chelsea got pregnant. In January 8th, 2013 , Chelsea and Adam decided to go to Paris. But then, Adam didn't want to leave Newman Entreprises and Chelsea thought this company means more than her to him, and she still saw his connection to Sharon. In January 22, they broke up again and this time decided to divorce. February 2013- May 2013 Chelsea rents a room at the Athletic Club and goes into business with Chloe. They bought The Restless Style Office, and Gloria worked with them. Chelsea became close to Cane who believed in her and wanted her to work for the new fashion division at Jabot. Neil is against it at first, but Cane fought for Chelsea. Neil and Jack decided to work with Chelsea and Chloe. Meanwhile, Chelsea discovered that she was pregnant during the big storm of Genoa City. She decided to tell Adam that he will be a dad, but when she found him with Sharon at their house, she decided t not tell him. He came over later to know what it was so important, but she refuses to tell him because she saw him moving on with Sharon. She wanted to tell him a few times after that but every time , they are interrupted and she changed her mind. She became afraid that Adam would take the baby away from her and afraid that Sharon would be in her child's life. Chloe convinced her to choose a man to the be "the baby's daddy" and tried to convince her that Cane would be the perfect choice, but it's a guy named Dylan McAvoy with who Chelsea had one night stand in March 2013 who became the fake baby daddy. During Nikki and Victor's wedding, Adam got shot to save his father, and Chelsea spent a lot of time at the hospital at Adam's bedside. She finally told him that he will become a dad, but when he woke up he said Sharon's name, which hurt Chelsea deeply. Chelsea is further hurt by Adam saying that he didn't remember what she had said. However, Victoria overheard what Chelsea had said, which scared Chelsea because she felt that Victoria would use the information against her. After that, Chelsea started to spend a lot of time with Dylan, and they became friends. But Sharon discovered that Chelsea is pregnant and told Adam. Adam saw Chelsea and Dylan together and confronted Chelsea about it. Chelsea lied and said the baby is Dylan's. Dylan said to Chelsea that he wants to be involved in his child's life and he started the plans to build a crib. She is very moved when she got a letter to her lost son written by Adam and a blanket and got emotional. Chelsea felt bad to lie and almost told the truth to Dylan, but she changed her mind when he told her that he lost a baby once before with Avery. Her business with Chloe becomes successful, and Chelsea even forgave Summer for the accident ; She said that she is having a second chance and that Summer deserves to have second chance too. Summer models for Chelsea's line with Mason. Meanwhile, Adam begins to wonder if he, not Dylan, could be the father of Chelsea's baby. Marriage to Dylan McAvoy and birth of Connor While Adam wonders if he's the father of Chelsea's baby, she and Dylan fall in love and become engaged. Despite her unresolved feelings for Adam, Chelsea can't deny what she feels for Dylan, and when he proposes, she accepts. However, Jeffrey feels that his daughter is not doing the right thing by denying Adam the chance to know that he is the baby's father, an opinion shared by Anita, but Chelsea is determined to make sure that Adam never gets that chance. She ends up paying off her parents to get them to both shut up. She and Dylan marry on August 12, 2013, but after their wedding she goes into labor, and Dylan helps deliver her son, Connor. Chelsea is unaware, however, that her husband still has unresolved feelings for his ex Avery Clark. Truth about Connor revealed When Adam overhears Dylan talking with Billy about him and Chelsea discovering from their doctor that Connor has the eye disorder retinitis pigmentosa, Adam quickly realizes that Connor is his child. He confronts Chelsea about it, but she tries hard to deny it, which doesn't work. When Dylan discovers that an angry and devastated Adam is there, he is left wondering why. He then asks Chelsea why Adam was there, but she tries to sidestep the question. Dylan's persistent questioning finally causes Chelsea to break down and tearfully confess to Dylan that Adam is Connor's father. Dylan is devastated and heartbroken by the news. When Chelsea tries to convince him that she loves him and want them to be a family, Dylan isn't convinced and walks away, unable to deal with the fact that Chelsea lied to him. Chelsea is crushed. She is later heartbroken when Dylan tells her that their marriage is over, and that he is seeking an annulment. However, due to a bout with post traumatic stress disorder, Dylan kidnaps Connor. Adam and Chelsea team up with Avery to find them, which they do. After Avery talks to Dylan, he gives Connor back to Adam and Chelsea, who then have the baby checked out by a doctor. They are relieved to find that Connor doesn't have retinitis pigmentosa but are saddened to learn that he will probably go blind to due to cornea damage caused by his traumatic birth. Knowing that Connor needs his mother, Adam offers to have Chelsea move in with him so that they can raise Connor together, which she agrees to. They have Connor checked out by an eye specialist, who tell them that their son doesn't have retinitis pigmentosa, but he does have Peters Anomaly, which requires Connor to get an cornea transplant in order to save his sight. Sadly, Connor's cornea transplant comes after the death of Delia Abbott. The truth about Delia's killer and the fallout Chelsea and Adam remarried, but she soon found his confession video admitting he was the one who had ran over Delia. Adam went missing and was presumed dead when his SUV exploded. Chelsea and Chloe's friendship took a hit as Chloe demonized Adam constantly and Chelsea would always defend him. Eventually Chloe kidnapped Connor and fled to Paris. Chelsea, Victor and Kevin Fisher went after her and desperately tried to convince Chloe to give Connor back to Chelsea, but it was ultimately Victor who was successful. Chelsea started to see Victor in a different light and let him spend time with Connor. Chelsea pressed charges against Chloe, forbidding her to go anywhere near Connor. Chloe was furious with Chelsea they often got into fights about Connor and Adam. Chloe started to accuse Chelsea of freezing them out of their partnership and at the Jabot fashion show, she cut up one of the dresses that was going to be used for the show out of spite, deepening the rift between Chloe and Chelsea. Chelsea began receiving mysterious phone calls and became convinced that Adam was alive and he was trying to contact her. She enlisted Victor's help to find Adam, but the investigation eventually found a body two towns over whose dental records matched Adam's. Chelsea finally accepted that Adam was gone and held a funeral for him. Friendship with Billy Chelsea and Billy bonded as friends when he and Victoria separated. The shared a kiss, but Chelsea told Billy it can't happen again. When Chelsea learned Victoria was pregnant and Billy may be the father, Chelsea felt that Billy needed to know. She tried to convince Victoria to tell Billy, but she accidentally told him herself. Chelsea agreed to help Billy con information about Stitch's secret out of Stitch's ex-wife, Jenna Kieran, but Billy told Kelly, who tipped Stitch off and he alerted Jenna of Billy and Chelsea's intentions. Chelsea and Billy decided to dig into Kelly's past, but Billy felt guilty when they stumbled on a photo of Kelly's son's guilty. Chelsea suddenly kissed Billy as he talked about his guilt. When Chelsea and Billy got back, they recruited Kevin Fisher to help them dig into Stitch's past, but Billy decided to win Victoria back with honesty. Chelsea, however, learned from Kevin that a Ben Rayburn died in a Car crash. On Billy's birthday, he helped Chelsea look for the source of a buzzing in Connor's room. As Billy reached upwards, he strained his back. Chelsea massaged it, and the two ended up having sex. Billy wants to make their romance public made Victoria jealous. Billy questioned Victor setting up the cameras and when Victor came over to invite Chelse and Connor to a Newman family dinner, Billy asked him. Victor stated he has nothing to do with the cameras. Billy moved into Chelsea's apartment. Billy kept telling her he loves her but Chelsea couldn't say it back yet. Anita told Chelsea to chase after her man before he runs away. Chelsea admit to Billy that she loves him. Chelsea decided to move on from Adam and go to Church and leave his mother's hankerchief by the candles where she was praying. A wrapped up woman, Sage Warner, had been following her. On Halloween, Chelsea and Billy dressed up as Mary Bo Peep and a Ninja to take Connor and Johnny to Crimson lights. Before they left, Chelsea received a surprise outside her apartment. It was the hankerchief. Billy questioned what it was and Chelsea explained Adam's mother, Hope Wilson, gave it to her as a wedding present, and that she left it at the church. She supposed somebody knew her and returned it to her but Billy was more suspicious. Sage Warner had been keeping alive Adam Newman captive. She planted the cameras so Adam could find out that Chelsea is not with Billy Abbott. She tells Adam that she anonymously gave the hankerchief back to Chelsea. She also tells him Billy has moved in with Chelsea. Adam angrily pushes over a tray and tries to get up, but Sage tells him he has to take it easy since he is still recovering from surgery. Adam had to play the part of Gabriel Bingham, the man who died saving Adam's life, who is the grandson of Constance Bingham, a wheel-chair bound woman who is Sage's guardian mother who she attends to. Eventually, Adam was adamant about returning to Genoa City to return to his old life and Sage agreed to return with him. Adam and Sage sat at the bar of the Atheltic Club while Chelsea was waiting for Billy to accompany her. Adam stared at Chelsea and Chelsea recognized him. Billy came to Chelsea and kissed her and had to leave. Sage went to meet Adam at Delia's roadside memorial, and ran into Billy and Chelsea. Sage claimed she lived down the street as an excuse. Sage overheard Billy introducing the deceased, Delia, to her new sister.Sage thought Chelsea might be pregnant. Sage sat down at the bar at The Athletic Club when Chelsea recognized her. Chelsea went up to her and confronted her, asking if she's following her. Sage claimed she doesn't know her and pretended to realize they did meet before at the park. Sage said she is renting an apartment at The Athletic Club so she'll be seeing her around often. Chelsea still didn't buy it. Sage called Adam, while he was sneaking around Billy and Chelsea's, informing him that Constance is sick and he needs to get home. Adam claimed he was home. Adam later got back to Constance's cabin and Sage told him Constance could be dying. Constance wanted to tell "Gabriel", one last thing that's very important. Gabriel's father commited suicide and Victor Newman killed him. Victor took over his business and he commited suicide. Sage thought Chelsea might be pregnant. Chelsea was happy Vicki's baby, Katie Newman, was Billy's but was a little insecure. Billy assured her he is happy with her. Adam was standing by Chelsea and Connor in Chancellor Park. Chelsea spoke up and admit he looks familiar. Adam claimed they knew each other from the Athletic Club and Chelsea remembered. Adam complimented on Connor being a handsome boy. Chelsea stated he takes after his father. Adam recognized Anita buying a cupcake for Connor at Crimson Lights. Anita was talking to the waitor that she can't choose just one. Adam told her go with the dinosaur, all young boys love dinosaurs. Anita was impressed and Adam insisted on buying it for her and that he only has a one hundred dollar bill. Adam charmed Anita by saying she must be the kids mother instead of grandmother and she looks so young. Anita told Chelsea about this charming, rich, polite man she ran into. Anita then complimented Billy on putting a smile on her daughter's face. Adam ran into Chelsea at The Athletic Club waiting for Billy. Chelsea and Adam were more acquainted and were drinking to be new friends. Adam asked if her husband's coming and she stated it's not her husband it's her-well it's comlicated. Chelsea got a call from Billy who apologized for being late because he was at Vicki's and baby Katie needed to go to Urgent Care but she's fine. Adam asked if that was about Connor? Chelsea stated no, it's about her partner's child. Adam asked if Connor is her partner's child and she also stated no when Billy showed up. Chelsea stated Connor is her ex-husband's child. Billy asked Adam's named and he claimed Gabriel Bingham. Billy said that sounds familiar and asked if he knew and Adam Newman, Gabriel claimed no, and Billy said he's lucky. Adam walked off and Billy admit he doesn't like him but Chelsea thought he was friendly. Adam watched Billy and Chelsea kiss at midnight. dam comes to visit Chelsea at her office to discuss designs and he is happy to see she has brought Connor. When Chelsea leaves, Adam picks up Connor, gives him a his toy car back, and gives him a kiss. Chelsea opens up about her feelings regarding Adam's role in Delia's death. She tells "Gabriel" that she understands why he handled it the way he did, but still struggles with his deception. "Gabriel" asks Chelsea of she could forgive Adam. Suddenly, Connor points in Adam's direction and says "da-da". As it turns out, Billy entered behind them, and suggest Connor was referring to him. Chelsea confided in Billy at the Athletic Club that Gabriel seems to know a lot about her and was a little uncomfortable. Billy stated he either did a lot of research on her or he's a stalker which made her laugh. Adam and Sage entered the lounge of the Athletic Club which Chelsea and Billy take notice to and Adam kisses Sage which shocks Chelsea. Adam and Sage go to their table to greet them. Chelsea explained to leave business at Jabot but Adam just asked Billy for a report. Adam introduced Sage as his "girlfriend" and Chelsea mentioned they met before. Adam told Sage she's never mentioned meeting Billy and Chelsea. Sage explained they never even exchanged names. Billy stated it was at Delia's Memorial. Sage told the lie that she had a flat tire and was staying at the Athletic Club. Chelsea then apologized for confronting her before and Sage acted all cool about it saying" It's fine!". Chelsea laughed that she accused her of following her and Sage laughed to. Just as sage was saying goodbye, Adam asked to sit down and have a drink. Billy asked "Gabriel" why he got a job at Jabot. Adam stated it's a private company and he told the story of how his father's business was a successful company until Newman Enterprises took it over. Sage stated that's not a fun topic. Billy stated he's one of the head members of the Anti-Victor Newman club. Adam stated he seems like an easily hated guy. Billy stated he wonders what else they have in common. Sage and Adam said their goodbyes. Sage was stressed out that she told Nick they were just friends, how will he react to this? Adam mentioned she's worried it'll blow her chances with his brother and Sage claimed he knows that isn't it. Billy told Chelsea to keep her distance from Gabriel and he'll get to know Gabriel Bingham a little better. Sharon told Nick she'll use this information against him in court about him and Sage. See also *Adam Newman and Chelsea Lawson *Billy Abbott and Chelsea Lawson Gallery Category:Women of Genoa City Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Antagonists Category:Heroines Category:Villainesses Category:Protagonists Category:Current characters Category:2010s